


Missing The Point

by RedTailedHawkens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: 6th book/movie, Harry and Hermione are confiding in each other about the difficult things they are going through romantically. Ron overhears and misinterprets. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny. My first HP Fan-Fiction. Please be nice.





	1. What They Said

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of posting my ff.net stories on here. This was posted in 2011 and last updated on 2012.

Chapter One: What They Said

Harry sat in his dorm room, thinking. The topic on his mind was the same topic that had been on his mind for months now; Ginny.

The most amazing, beautiful, gentle, perfect girl in the world. The one he fancied. He thought of her beautiful eyes, and the way they used to light up when he walked in the room. Missed your shot mate; she used to be crazy about you. He scolded himself. But Ginny had been different then. Or maybe she hadn't. Maybe he just hadn't seen what she was.

She was so strong. She had survived being possessed by Voldemort, the darkest wizard in wizarding history, when she was just ten. She had even fought back.

And she was powerful. She could throw a spell better than anyone her years. He had noticed how quick she had caught on when he was running the DA last year. She had been able to produce a powerful patronus before the rest of them, even Hermione, and he had been floored by how strong her reductor curse was. Even Professor Slughorn, who was normally only interested in students who were famous or who had famous relatives had seen Ginny's promise when he caught her casting her infamous bat-bogey hex on Zacharias Smith, and invited her to join his inner circle.

She was clever, like how she knew to test the door at Headquarters last year to see if Mrs. Weasley had cast an Imperturbable Charm on thedoor, and then was able to lie flawlessly about it to her mother. Ginny got good grades too, though she was shyer about it, and not one to brag. Harry liked that about her. Not that he held anything against his friend Hermione who could be something of a know-it-all, but there was something charming about a girl who was comfortable enough about her intelligence that she did not feel she needed to prove she was smart or show off to anybody. Still, Ginny's mum had raved about her report cards (often to get her slacker brothers Fred and George to shape up, before they left school) and Hermione had told Harry that despite her age, Ginny had gotten into a few advanced, older courses, and Hermione was impressed by how well Ginny was keeping up with the rest of the class.

And she could take care of herself, she had six older brothers, and she never let them walk all over her. She was witty with her remarks. She was funny, like how she came up with calling her brother's annoying fiancé Phlegm, because it sounded a little like her name, and because she was a bother and talked with a French accent.

She was talented too. Harry had seen her play the wizard sport Quidditch and she was a talented seeker, and a brilliant chaser. Harry loved Quidditch. He loved watching and playing. In fact, he was a seeker and zooming around on His Firebolt broomstick trying to catch the snitch, a fast whizzing, tiny gold ball that when caught ended, and often won the game, was his favorite things about being a wizard, and to see this amazing girl being not only competent, but better than most, was just enough to make his stomach jump ten times over.

And she was gorgeous, of course. Anyone could see that. Her boyfriend Dean, for example. Harry's stomach clenched. He tried not to think of Dean. He tried to just think on Ginny, her lovely pale skin, her beautiful eyes, her Weasley red hair. But that was another problem. Weasley red. Ginny was a Weasley. She was his best mate Ron Weasley's younger sister, and not too long ago, he had thought of her as just that, Ron's little sister. But something had changed recently in how he looked at her, and if Ron ever found out…

Harry was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Hold on a minute." Harry said, trying to steady his thoughts. What if that was Ron? He knew he could not read his mind or anything, but still, he always felt guilty when Ron caught him thinking about Ginny.

"Harry, it's me," a voice said. Definitely not Ron.

Harry got up to let her in, "Hey Hermione." He said with a weak smile. She returned with a weak one of her own. She looked as though she had been crying. Talking to Hermione had been rather awkward lately. In a way, they were in the same boat. Harry liked Ginny, but couldn't be with her because of Dean and Ron, and Hermione liked Ron, but couldn't be with him because Ron was with Lavender Brown. Harry was happy to help, or be a shoulder to lean on, but he did not want to take sides, seeing as Ron and Hermione were both his best friends, and had been for the past six years. Aside from that, he really was not very good at comforting and giving advice. He wanted to help, but he did not always know how. Hermione had always been the one to understand girls and romance and all that. Harry was utterly clueless. Still, they had slipped into something of a routine. Whenever harry saw Ginny snogging Dean, or Hermione saw Ron snogging Lavender, and they needed to talk, they would go find each other. It was nice having somebody to go to, somebody who didn't push you to open up, somebody who really got what you were going through because they were going through it too. In a way, Harry felt that in the past few months, he and Hermione had gotten closer than they had ever been.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Not at all. I was just, you know, staring out the window, contemplating life, putting off homework."

Hermione nodded understandingly. They sat in silence for a moment, "I just hate him sometimes!" she finally said angrily.

"Ron?" Harry asked for confirmation, not that there was any real need. Really, who else would she be talking about?

"I come into the common room, and their snogging like their lips might fall off, which is bad enough, but then Lavender goes on about how brilliant his impression of me was earlier in class, and how she thinks he she's go into theatre, and of course, he's eating up the compliment, and then she asks him to do it again, and you know what he does?"

"The impression." Harry guessed.

Hermione looked at him, surprised. It was as though she had expected him to get the answer wrong, despite how obvious it was, given how put out she was about it, "Well, yes. That girl's just, just horrid. And he just goes along with whatever she says."

"Maybe he's afraid of upsetting her." Harry suggested, trying to calm her, "Or, you know, maybe he likes the attention."

"Maybe." Hermione said, thoughtfully, "still, if it were me, I can't imagine I would play along with anybody that much, not unless I was in love with them of course." Suddenly, Hermione's face sank, her anger disappeared, and she started crying. Harry walked over to her and let her cry into him.

After fifteen minutes or so, Hermione started to steady herself. Her breathing was heavy, but the tears had stopped flowing. Then, she started to hiccup, "I'm (hiccup) sorry Harry, (hiccup) I know you have a lot going on right now (hiccup) listening to me blubber (hiccup, hiccup) is probably the last thing you need."

He hugged her tighter, "Don't be silly. You're my best friend. There's nothing I'd rather be doing. Besides, I know you'd do the same for me."

"You were (hiccup) thinking about (hiccup) Ginny when I came in (hiccup) weren't you, Harry." Harry nodded. "Would you like to talk about it? (hiccup, hiccup)"

"What's to say?" harry said shrugging, "Nothing can ever happen. Ron would go mental."

"Far be it for me to defend him right now, (hiccup) but, he is your best mate. (hiccup) He might understand."

Harry shook his head, "How could I even, I mean, if I told him how I felt, he'd murder me."

"There's nothing wrong with caring for somebody Harry, believe me, I know."

"Well, I suppose we're both in this."

"Well, I can't tell Ron how I feel, obviously, but your situation with him is rather different, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"Still, we do both feel this way, and it's killing us both, and neither of us can tell Ron, or tell anybody."

"I'm just glad we have each other. I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione."

"I know the feeling. Being able to talk to you this year, I've never had feelings like this before, I didn't know what to do with them, but you … you've been wonderful." Then she laughed, "I'm actually rather surprised, considering how you dealt with Cho. Who knew you'd actually know what to do in this kind of situation."

"Hey." Harry said, playfully pushing her. She laughed. They were quiet for a few moments "You're hiccups seem to have went away." He said.

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose they have."

Just then, Ron burst through the door, his fists clenched, his jaw set. Harry looked at him, confused. Hermione shot out of Harry's arms and towards the door, not even sparing Ron a backwards glance.

"You all right mate?" Harry asked. Ron ignored him, headed towards his bed, and buried himself under the covers.

That was odd, Harry thought, turning off the light and heading to bed.


	2. What He Heard

 

Chapter Two: What He Heard

Ron lay in his bed fuming, thinking about what he had heard.

* * *

_He had been walking back to his room, when he heard Hermione and Harry talk. She had been so mad at him lately, he knew if her went into the room, she's flee, and for some reason that he did not quite understand, he found he wanted to hear her voice. Besides, maybe he would find out why she was so mad at him,_

" _He is your best mate."_

_He heard her say, and then she made this cute hiccupy noise._

" _He might understand."_

" _How could I even, I mean, if I told him how I felt, he'd murder me."_

_Were they talking about him? Felt about what? What could Harry tell Hermione that he could not tell him?_

" _There's nothing wrong with caring for somebody Harry, believe me, I know."_

_Oh, so this was about somebody Harry fancied. Why couldn't he tell Ron that; was he embarrassed or something? Why would Ron murder him?_

" _Well, I suppose we're both in this."_

_What was that? How were they both…?_

" _Well, I can't tell Ron how I feel, obviously, but your situation with him is rather different, isn't it?"_

" _I suppose."_

" _Still, we do both feel this way, and it's killing us both, and neither of us can tell Ron, or tell anybody."_

_They both feel what way? Ron felt himself getting frantic. His heart was beating so fast, but he was trying hard not to jump to conclusions._

" _I'm just glad we have each other. I don't know what I'd do without you Hermione."_

_No. No, it couldn't be. Please, dear lord, don't let it be!_

" _I know the feeling. Being able to talk to you this year, I've never had feelings like this before, I didn't know what to do with them, but you … you've been wonderful."_

_How's he been wonderful? What did she mean wonderful? She couldn't mean that. Please, let her mean anything but that!_

_He heard Hermione's beautiful, musical laugh._

" _I'm actually rather surprised, considering how you dealt with Cho. Who knew you'd actually know what to do in this kind of situation."_

" _Hey."_

_And then there was silence. What were they doing? Why had they stopped talking? Harry had had difficulty kissing Cho, because she kept crying. But that couldn't be why they had gone quiet, could it, they couldn't be…_

" _You're hiccups seem to have went away."_

_He heard Harry say. Was that a way to get rid of hiccups? But then, her hiccups had stopped a while ago. So then, why was Harry mentioning it now?_

_Ron felt the anger boil in him. He had to do something. He had to stop this happening,_

" _Yes, I suppose they have."_

_He pushed on the door, bursting it open, and saw Harry and Hermione wrapped up in each other's arms. When she saw Ron, she stepped away from Harry so fast, for a second he was able to hope he had imagined them embracing. But no, they certainly had been embracing. And why had Hermione pulled away, had she been feeling guilty, embarrassed perhaps. Well, who cares what she felt. They could both go to hell for all he cared._

* * *

Harry and Hermione. How could it happen? True, he had always no it was a possibility, but he had always hoped… Ron tossed and turned a little in his bed, punching his pillow.  _How could they_? He though _. How could harry? How could she?_ The thought repulsed him. He felt like he might throw up. He heard Harry snoring, and thought about how much he'd like to strangle him right now. But that wasn't right; Harry was his best mate. But then, what they were doing wasn't right either, sneaking around, lying to him, and about this of all things! How could they! How dare they! But then, what right did he have to complain? After all, he was with Lavender.  _But it's not the same thing_. Said a voice in his head. How was it different then? He thought on it, finding no answers, until finally, thankfully, he felt himself drift off to sleep.

 


	3. What She Offered

 Chapter Three: What She Offered

All last night, Ron had dreamed of Harry and Hermione, snogging, Harry and Hermione, getting married, Harry and Hermione, laughing behind his back while they tickled each other's tummies. When morning came, he was bitterer than ever.

"Morning." He heard Harry said. He didn't answer, just slinked down to breakfast. Hermione was still ignoring him, but that was just fine as far as he was concerned. He had no desire to talk to her. He went over and sat with Lavender

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to figure out what was going on with Ron. He had been ignoring Harry since yesterday. When he spotted Ron in the dining hall sitting with Lavender, he figured maybe he could catch his attention, but Ron made sure there was nowhere near him for Harry to sit.

So, Harry went to sit with Hermione. Unfortunately, Hermione was sitting right next to Ginny. Harry loved being around Ginny, but at the same time, he found himself wanting to figure out what had Ron mad at him, which required keeping a clear head, and keeping a clear head when Ginny was around was simply not an option.

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it." Ginny was saying. Her voice was so gentle, so subtle. There was something in the way Ginny carried herself, the way she spoke, which had a way of gliding through the air in something that was somehow quiet, and at the same time, impossible to ignore.

"Er, appreciate what?" Harry asked as he sat down on Hermione's other side.

"Oh, Hermione's going to help me get ready tonight."

"Get ready?"

"It's mine and Dean's anniversary. Apparently he planned something rather special, but he won't tell me what. Besides, I've never had an anniversary before. I wouldn't know how to dress."

Harry's breakfast had started to taste like mulch right around 'anniversary,' but he tried not to show it. "Yes, well, I suppose that would be … exciting." Harry managed with a grimace.

"I hope so. To be honest, things with Dean have been a little rocky lately."

"Really?" Harry asked, sitting up straighter. He could tell he had sounded too eager by the reproachful look Hermione had given him, "Um, do you, er, want to talk about it?" Ginny hesitated, "It's all right if you don't. I just thought, you know, you might, um-"

Thankfully, Hermione cut him off before he made more of a fool of himself, "So, Ginny, having any trouble studying for your OWLs?" Hermione asked. Harry gave her a grateful look.

Ginny started for a minute at the rapid change of subject, but then said, "Actually, I think I'm handling it a great deal better than I thought I would, not that I would turn down any advice if you're offering."

Hermione smiled, "I'd be happy to."

* * *

Ron stole a glance over at Harry and Hermione while Lavender took a break from snogging him to eat. They were sitting with Ginny, which, if they were keeping things a secret, was probably why they weren't being all obvious. Still, they were sitting right next to one another and their shoulders kept touching. Ron couldn't hear what they were saying, but Hermione was looking very pleased with herself, as though she had been paid a compliment, and Harry had an awkward, goofy sort of look on his face, similar to the one he used to wear when Cho Chang was around. Ron scowled.

"Oh, Won-won, calm down. I'll be done eating soon." She took another bite, as if to demonstrate, "See, all finished." Then she attacked him with her lips. After a minute, Ron separated from her, "Um, got to use the lavatory."

Lavender nodded, "I'll miss you Won-won."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I'll miss you too." He said, though why she expected him to think about her while he was peeing was beyond him. Anyway, if he was being honest, she was part of the reason he was leaving. But the majority of the reason were talking and laughing as they bumped shoulders.

* * *

Harry saw Ron get up, "Look, I'll be right back." Ginny and Hermione nodded, and Harry got up.

"Ron!" he called. Ron sped up, "Ron! Oi, wait up!" but Ron just kept going. Harry followed him to the lavatory, and waited for a few minutes. Finally, he gave up.

"Where'd you get off to?" Ginny asked when he came back. Despite what he was thinking about at the moment, he felt his heart do a little flip.  _She cares where I've been,_ he thought, excitedly _._  Then, a more practical voice thought,  _of course she does, you dolt, she's your friend._

Harry considered bringing up his concerns about Ron, but then he remembered that Hermione was at the table. Lately, Ron was only a subject she would discuss if  _she_  were the one to bring him up. Otherwise, anything Ron-related was better left unsaid.

"Um, I'll tell you later." He said quietly. He did not want Hermione to feel left out.

* * *

"Well, it's later." Harry looked up from his homework to see Ginny standing over him.

"Er, what?"

"You said you'd tell me later, remember. Which either means you were trying to put off telling me, or you didn't want somebody around to hear. Either way, it seems to me it would have to be pretty important."

Harry tried to remember what she was talking about, then he remembered breakfast, "Oh, that. It was just cause it was about Ron-"

"And Hermione was around."

"You really are clever." Harry blushed a little. He had not meant to say it out loud. Luckily, Ginny did not seem to notice.

"Well, it is fairly obvious. Painfully in fact, and not just painful for them."

Harry smirked. Why did she have to be so clever, and so funny? Why did her smile have to be so pretty?

"Um, I thought you had a big date tonight?"

"That's not for hours, and don't try to shrug off the subject."

"I wasn't." Ginny looked at him reproachfully, "Honestly, I wasn't. It's not a big deal anyway. Ron's just been ignoring me lately, and I was trying to figure out why is all."

"Oh," Ginny said, sitting down across from him, "And did you?"

"No, I ran after him calling to him, but he just pretended not to hear me, and then went into a stall in the lavatory."

Ginny thought for a minute. Harry tried not to think about how cute she was when she was thinking, "Maybe I could help."

"How?"

"Well, he is my brother after all, and he's not avoiding  _me_ , at least not as far as I know. I could ask him."

"I don't want to put you in the middle of anything."

"I don't mind. Besides, with Ron and Hermione not speaking, the last thing we need is you too splitting up. After all, who does that leave him with to talk to, Lavender?" she chuckled.

Harry chuckled a bit too, "Yeah, I somehow doubt they talk much."

 


	4. What She Asked

Chapter Four: What She Asked

Ginny sat on her bed, looking at the magazines Hermione had given her, laughing. Ginny had never been a very superficial girl, into dresses and things, but even if she had been, she still would have been unable to help laughing at these muggle dresses. The designs seemed absolutely ridiculous. Some of them were barely dresses; they were tiny pieces of cloth that covered next to nothing. It seemed to Ginny, that if a girl were so determined to show off her body, there was no reason for her to waste money on the dress in the first place. Others were completely outrageous, containing the oddest color schemes.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hermione asked.

Ginny jumped a little in surprise, and Hermione laughed.

"I certainly hope that you aren't planning on sticking me in something like this, because if you are, I'd just as soon dress myself."

Hermione laughed again, "Don't worry. Not all muggle dresses are like that." Hermione plopped some fabric on the bed, "Anyway, this is just to give us an idea."

Ginny looked down at the fabric, shocked, "You're planning on making a dress then?" Ginny asked, trying to sound casually. She could not help but think of those socks and hats that Hermione had been knitting for the house elves last year.

"Well, you know, ever since I was little, I loved that scene in Sleeping Beauty, where they use magic to make the dress, and since I found out I was a witch, I wanted to try it. And I found a spell a little while back. I was planning to use it for myself, when I was planning to go to the Christmas Party with … well, anyway, I'm sure I can whip up something lovely."

"Sleeping what?"

"Oh, sorry, it's a, um, muggle fairytale and there is this scene where …well, it's difficult to explain if you don't know the story, but it's quite humorous."

"Humorous?" Ginny asked nervously, "You know, I thought we would just be looking through my closet or something."

"You said yourself you don't have many dresses, because most your clothes are hand-me-downs, and none of your brothers fancied the kilt look, right?"

"Yes, well, maybe we could just raid your closet then."

"We're different sizes." Hermione pointed out. "Although, I suppose I could use the same spell to make alterations."

That sounded a little safer to Ginny, "and you're sure you wouldn't mind."

"No, of course not." Hermione said kindly, "Well, off to my closet then, I suppose."

* * *

Harry waited at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione. He and Ron had learned last year not to try to go up to the girls' dormitories.

When somebody finally came down the stairs, it was not Hermione, bounding down eager to study, but a redheaded enchantress gliding down with the grace of the last delicate pink petals of a the Okame Cherry Tree as the fall from the branch. Harry just stared at her. Ginny was always beautiful, always bewitching, always leaving him speechless. But tonight, in her perfect green dress that showed off her beautiful, soft skin, highlighted her brilliant eyes, and made it impossible not to stare at everything from her beautiful, gentle face, to her perfect legs, to her silk-like hair. Harry felt grateful that everybody was probably staring at Ginny, because he did not want anybody to catch him with his jaw glued to the floor. At the same time, he felt territorial. How dare they all stare at her, take in her beauty as if they knew her? He had to remind himself that she was not his. She was Dean's. However, that was not really true. Ginny was a Weasley; and as a Weasley she was blessed with a fiery spirit. She was independent, and stubborn; she could never belong to anyone. But maybe someone could belong to her. Maybe Harry could.  _Rubbish._ He scolded himself;  _now straighten up before you make a complete idiot of yourself._

"You look extraordinary." Harry heard Dean say as he ran up to Ginny from behind Harry. He clenched his jaw, and tried to look like he could care less.

"Are you saying I normally just look ordinary?" Ginny asked. Dean started to stutter apologetically, but Ginny chuckled, "I'm joking."

"Oh." Dean said, looking relieved. Harry smirked. Dean did not get Ginny's sense of humor at all. Then again, were he in Dean's place, he probably would have panicked too. Girls were confusing. Still, Ginny was different than most girls.

Harry watched Dean lead Ginny out of the common room.

"Sorry. I didn't know you'd be down here already." He heard Hermione's voice say behind him.

"Did you have to give her a dress like that?" he asked quietly, half to himself.

"Sorry." Hermione said again. Harry nodded appreciatively, "Well, shall we get to work then. These papers won't write themselves." Harry nodded again, still staring after where Ginny had been.

Hermione gave him a minute, and then gently guided him to the couch.

"Oh, good!" they both heard the annoying squeal at the same time and turned their heads.

"Oh, excellent." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Harry, I've been looking for you." Lavender said.

"For me?" Harry asked, looking up at her in confusion, "Why?"

"Well, it's about Ron, he's …" she stopped, glancing at Hermione, "Can we have a minute please."

"Actually, we're studying." Hermione said. As much as she wanted to get away from Lavender, she was not going to take orders from her, and she certainly was not going to let Lavender steal another person from her.  _Steal isn't really accurate, is it? Ron was never yours._  Hermione tried to push the thought away, as well as the tears that came with it. She would not cry in front of Lavender Brown.

"But this is private." Lavender whined. She sounded like a petulant two-year-old. Hermione half expected her to stomp her foot and threaten to hold her breath.

"If Harry wants to talk to you privately, you two can go off somewhere. I, however, happen to be perfectly comfortable where I am and I am not moving." Okay. So now she was the two-year-old. However, given the circumstances, Hermione felt she had the right to act a little immature.

Lavender stalked off angrily, turning to Harry as she left, and asking, or rather ordering, "Coming then?"

Harry started to get up. Hermione grabbed his arm, "You're not serious?"

"Normally, I wouldn't dream of going with her, but she said it's about Ron."

"Oh, she probably just wants your advice on what to get him for Christmas or something."

"Maybe but maybe not. Ron's been acting off lately, and I'm worried. This could be important."

Hermione looked at him, exasperated, and he gave her and apologetic look. However, when they both looked over at Lavender, they saw Ron was there, and they were snogging like it was no tomorrow.

"I don't suppose we could go study in the library or something?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice, her anger at Harry now forgotten.

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

What a night. First, Ron had run into Ginny, wearing something that was way to low-cut for her, and had demanded she changed before going off with Dean. The two basically ignored him. Then, when he got to the common room, he saw Hermione affectionately touching Harry's arm, and his arm burned on the spot she would be touching if it were him. He was angry, even though he did not quite understand why. He glanced around and spotted Lavender, and for some reason, he felt a strong desire for Hermione and Harry to see them doing far more than arm touching.  _That will teach them for going on with a secret relationship behind peoples backs!_  There was more reason than that, of course, but Ron would never admit it.

He went up to Lavender and grabbed her. As she was usually the one snogging him, she was a little surprised, but she adjusted quickly. Ron pictured Harry and Hermione kissing; He kissed her deeper. In his mind he saw Harry pushing Hermione up against a wall; he pushed her harder. He saw Harry running his fingers through Hermione's beautiful bushy hair; he grabbed a clump of Lavender's hair and tugged as hard as he could.

"Ow!" he heard her yelled, as he felt her separate from him, "Won-won, that hurt!"

"Sorry!"

"What has gotten into lately? You've been in an odd mood all day, angry and quiet and moody and … harsh-" she said, motioning to her scalp. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm sorry." It was all he could think to say.

* * *

It was late when Ginny got back from her date. It had been nice. Not perfect, but nice. Dean had been sweet, if a little overprotective, but she had had a good time. She hated to spoil her mood by going to talk to Ron, especially after the way he had reacted to her dress, but she had promised Harry.

She knocked on his door. She expected he, Harry, and really everyone but her and Dean were already fast asleep, so she was rather surprised when Ron got up and answered the door.

"What?" he asked. He was in a mood. He did not look sleepy, like he had just gotten up; he looked restless.

"What's eating you?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." He said angrily. Ginny was a little taken aback. Ron had a lot of sides to him, but she rarely saw his angry side.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bring out your inner dragon." Ginny said.

Ron was silent for a minute, "So, what do you want?"

"Well, it's about Harry-"

"I don't want to talk about Harry!"

"And you don't want to talk to him either, which is exactly why I want to talk to you."

"What, did he put you up to this or something."

"No, he didn't."

Ron wasn't listening, "Git. Well, if he doesn't know what he's done, too bad on him, but, word to the wise Ginny, I thought you had moved on from Harry, what with Michael and Dean, but if you hadn't don't let him jerk you around and send you on secret missions, because whether or not you single, Harry isn't."

Ron shut the door in Ginny's face.

Ginny felt a strange feeling course through her. It was odd, she was with Dean, she really liked him, they had just celebrated an anniversary, and she was over Harry. So why did the news that he was seeing somebody sting so much?

 


	5. What She Heard

 

Chapter Five: What She Heard

Harry stared at his empty parchment. He just could not seem to concentrate. Ginny had tried, but she had not been able to get anything out of Ron except that he, Harry, was apparently a git. While this hurt, it was not very helpful. Ginny had apologized, though, of course, Harry did not blame her, but it was still driving him crazy. What could he possibly have done? With everything happening this year, Voldemort back, and after him, Sirius dead, this new responsibility of being the chosen one, he now needed his friends more than ever. He hated being in a fight with Ron, and this seemed to be the worst one they had ever had. Ron would not even tell him why he was angry. How could he fix it if he did not know what he had done wrong?

"Hi," he heard Hermione say as she plopped down beside him. Harry smiled at her. Could it be that he and Hermione were still friends even though she and Ron were not speaking? Did Ron expect him to pick his side or something? But then, that had been going on for weeks. That couldn't be it.

"Hey," Harry said, trying to sound cheery. Hermione saw right through it.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head, "Fair enough. I just need a place to hide out anyway. Ron and Lavender are out there, you know."

Harry nodded.

"So, have you made up your mind about who to take to Slughorn's Christmas party yet?"

Harry shook his head, "Have you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have somebody in mind, but I'm trying to leave it as a last resort."

"Who's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Um, it doesn't matter." Hermione said quickly.

Harry knew better than to push, "Well, seeing as how neither of us can go with the person we really want to, why don't we just go together, as friends."

Hermione's face lit up, "That's a brilliant idea."

Harry smiled, "Well, you are pretty much the only friend I have right now, so…"

"What?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing."

"Are you and Ron fighting or something?"

"Well, I didn't want to bring it up, because, well, you know…"

"What happened?"

Harry shrugged. "Beats me. One minute everything's fine, the next he won't even stay in the same room as me and is calling me a git behind my back."

Hermione was quiet for a minute, "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll work it out. You two have been friends for far too long to just throw it all away."

"You know, there's someone other than me who that applies to." Harry tried.

Hermione's demeanor changed to agitated, "That's completely different." Harry knew their Ron talk was now over, and he was once again, a forbidden topic.

* * *

Ron was sitting on a chair, reading his favorite wizard comic, while Lavender sat on his lap. She was looking at him adoringly, and he was basically ignoring her.

Lavender sighed, "Too bad Hermione's not here."

Ron looked up, confused, "Why would you say that?"

"Oh, well we just seem to snog more when she's around is all." Lavender said huffily.

Ron put his comic down angrily and started to get up, accidentally plopping Lavender on the floor.

"Won-won!" she squealed. Then she got up and started brushing herself off.

"Why does our relationship have to be about other people?"

"I'm not the one who's making it that way."

"Well, I certainly didn't bring up Hermione."

"No, but you were ignoring me, and what I said is true."

"So I perform better with an audience. Excluding the hair pulling incident, it didn't exactly seem to bother you!"

"Well, you'll have to get used to not having an audience at some point, because there are some things I'd just as soon keep private."

"Like what?"

"Well … everybody is going to Slughorn's Christmas Party-"

"Not everyone." Ron protested.

"What ever. It's enough people to clear out your room. Harry will be there, Dean will be Ginny's plus one, Neville's going, and I'm sure we can do something about Seamus."

"Meaning?"

"Well," Lavender said, getting awkward, "I just thought, you know, we could spend Christmas alone together is all." For some reason that Ron didn't quite understand, she was blushing. He didn't get it; she had never gotten embarrassed about their relationship before.

"Yeah, sure, we could do that."

Lavender brightened up like a Christmas tree, "Oh, really Won-won. Oh, I knew you cared for me. Parvati said that you wouldn't want to if you were hung up on Granger. I'm sorry for getting so paranoid. Oh, but I'm so excited. And don't worry; I'll get all the supplies. Oh, this is so exciting!"

Ron looked at her confused. Say yes? Hung up on Granger? What on earth was she talking about? All he could think to say was, "What supplies?"

Lavender giggled, "Oh, Won-won, you're so funny." She gave him a peck on the lips and sprinted off giggling.

* * *

"That can't be true, you must have misheard!" Ginny exclaimed.

Parvati shook her head, "No, she was quite clear."

"Who was quite clear?" Hermione asked, coming up behind them.

Parvati started to open her mouth but Ginny butted in quickly, "No one."

"Well, it's obviously not no one." Hermione said, chuckling.

"It's just something stupid Lavender said." Ginny said quickly, hoping it would turn Hermione off to hearing the rest.

"Well, that's no surprise. She's more stupid than anything else."

"That's not true." Parvati said offended, "besides, I think it's romantic."

"What's romantic?"

"Nothing. Hermione, we should go, I need to ask you something private."

Hermione looked at Ginny. She was looking uncomfortable and acting rather odd. Still, Hermione had an odd feeling that she should not let this go. She had another feeling that she should.

"What is it you two were talking about?"

"Hermione." Ginny said insistently, trying to usher her friend away.

"No. I want to know. I mean, it's Lavender, and Parvati said it's romantic, so it probably involves Ron. I think I have a right to know."

"How do you figure that?" Parvati asked.

"Well, we were friends for years."

"But you're not anymore, are you. Besides, I rather think it would be his place to tell you, not mine."

"You were just gossiping about it to Ginny."

"Yes, and it made me slightly ill; I am his sister after all." Ginny said under her breath.

"Well, Ginny isn't his  _friend_ , now is she." Parvati put emphasis on the word friend, and Hermione knew why.

"Are you accusing me of something?" she asked, angrily.

"Well, everybody knows that you tried to steal Harry from Cho last year."

"Oh, rubbish."

"That's not how she tells it."

"Well, I'll set  _her_  straight later, but I don't see how that's got to do with anything anyway."

"I just don't think it's right for girls to go after other girl's boyfriends." Parvati started to walk off.

"Look, I'm sorry," Hermione said "My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes. I shouldn't have insulted your friend, but … could you please tell me? I really do want to know."

Parvati considered for a moment, "Well … it is good gossip. I suppose I can't blame you for being curious." She stood there, thinking, and then finally, she smiled. It was that sort of conspiratorial smile girls give each other when they are sharing secrets. Hermione, who rarely participated in gossip, tried to mimic the smile. It was not very good, but apparently it was enough for Parvati. "Well, Lavender told me that her and Ron have decided that on the night of Slughorn's Christmas party, they're going to, well, officialize their relationship."

"I thought they were already official." Hermione said, confused.

"Well, yes, they are, but, they're going to, you know, make it  _official_." Parvati looked excited.

"I'm afraid I still don't understand."

Parvati groaned in frustration.

Ginny wished she could get Hermione to drop it and leave, but at this point, there was no way that was going to happen.

"They're going to prove their love. Don't you see? They're taking  _that_  step. Officially!"

It took Hermione a minute, and Ginny was praying that she would not get it and Parvati would give up, but then Hermione gasped, and Ginny knew, Hermione got it.

"But … but … are you sure? I mean, they're only sixteen."

"What does age matter when it comes to love. They're old enough to know how they feel, and with you-know-who maybe killing us any minute, why wait? Like I said, I think it's romantic."

Hermione just stood there, gapping, as if she could not comprehend what she had just heard.

"Well, I have to be off. See you two later then."

After Parvati left, Ginny approached Hermione cautiously. "Hermione?" she asked tentatively. Suddenly, Hermione seemed to spring to life. She ran, and kept running toward the Gryffindor common room, leaving Ginny in the dust, with tears falling down her cheeks the entire way.

 


	6. What He Discovered

Chapter Six: What He Discovered

Ginny found Harry waiting by the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Hello Harry." Harry smiled at her weakly, "Um, just out of curiosity, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Hermione coming in. She was crying. I tried to talk to her, but she ran up the stairs so fast … anyway, I can't go up there, obviously, so I guess I'm waiting for her to come down."

"I don't expect she'll be down for a while." Ginny said.

"You know why she's upset?" Ginny nodded, "Well?"

She sighed, "Apparently, Ron and Lavender have decided to … take the next step in their relationship." Harry looked at her confused, "Why are boys so dense? They're planning to go beyond snogging in the bedroom area."

Harry looked at her, shocked, "You're not serious."

"That's what I said to Pavarti, but she seemed quite sure, and seeing as Lavender is her best friend and she heard it from her, I'd say the information is fairly reliable."

"But Ron wouldn't, I mean, he may be blind enough to snog the girl, but he would never …"

"I didn't think so either."

They sat there in silence for a while, "Harry?" Ginny started.

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't even know why I'm asking this. It really isn't any of my business, but Ron said that you, well, that you liked someone…" Harry's breath caught in his chest. Did she know? How could she? How did Ron? He tried to keep himself calm, "And I was just wondering if you, well, if it was true."

Harry sat there, quietly, trying to think. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, "Um, well, what exactly did Ron say?"

Ginny thought for a minute, "Just that you fancied someone, maybe even were seeing them."

"Well, I'm not seeing anyone." Harry said quickly.

Ginny smirked, "So then, you  _do_ fancy someone?"

Harry froze. He wanted to deny it, but lying to Ginny felt wrong somehow. He realized he was totally stuck, "Well, I, um, I suppose, if you had to put a label on it…" he trailed off.

Ginny chuckled, "It's all right. You don't have to tell me who she is. I know how uncomfortable you are with this sort of thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget that I had a backstage pass to the tale of Harry and Cho?" Ginny said comically. Harry chuckled awkwardly. "So, do I know her?"

"Um, er, yes. I guess you do."

"And is she good enough for you?"

"She's far too good for me."

Ginny then turned to him and took him into her arms in the best hug he had ever experienced. It did not even feel right calling it a hug. It was not like hugging Hermione of Mrs. Weasley. It was different. His face felt her soft hair as his nose took in her scent, stronger than he had ever smelt it. He felt his breath catch in his throat. He wanted to be like this forever, with Ginny; he wanted to just melt in this spot, feeling the warmth of her arms wrapped around him. Then, all too soon, she ended the hug, and said, "Than I'm happy for you."

Harry smiled at her weakly.

"Er, uh, thanks." After a moment, a thought occurred to him, "So, how did Ron seem to react to it. That is, when he told you, did he seem-"

"Well, he did not sound happy if that's what you mean. But then, he is rather angry these days, so I don't know if it's connected. Why?"

Harry shrugged, "Just curious." So that was it. Mystery solved. Ron was angry because he knew Harry was lusting after his sister.

* * *

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he tried to catch up with Ron for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past week, "Come on. Slow down, we need to talk."

Ron kept walking purposefully.

"Look. I know what you're upset about, okay. And I think we need to talk about it."

Ron paused, then turned to Harry, "Finally figured it out, did you?"

Harry heard the edge in Ron's voice, but he was just glad to have Ron talking to him again. He caught up to him, "Well, I had some help, though I guess it should have been my first thought. Still don't know how you figured it out."

"Maybe I'm not as thick as you and Hermione seem to think." Ron shot back.

"Nobody ever said you were thick, mate."

"Whatever." Ron muttered, "So, you wanted to talk then."

Harry paused, thinking. For all his time wanting to talk to Ron, he was not actually sure what he should say. This was an extremely delicate situation, "Yeah, well-" he started, then stopped, "The thing is-" he stopped again.

"Look, if you're not actually going to say something-"

"No, it's just, I'm trying to figure out where to begin."

"I don't need all the details, all right. Besides, I can imagine. 'Suppose you always fancied each other."

"Well not exactly. I mean, this is pretty new for me. I always knew she liked me, but I never … I suppose I should have paid better attention."

"Yeah, suppose I should have too." Ron said quietly.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Really I didn't. And I guess I knew you'd be mad, and you have every right, but, I can't make these feelings go away. Believe me, I wish I could, but I can't."

Ron stood there in silence for a minute, then he yelled, "Yeah, well bloody congratulations then!" and stomped off.


	7. What They Overheard

Chapter Seven: What They Overheard

"Well, Ron hates me." Harry said as he plopped down on the couch across from Ginny.

"You two talk?"

"Yeah."

"And he told you why he was mad?"

"Well, I kind of figured it out."

Ginny nodded, "It'll pass. It wouldn't be the first time he was mad at you for a stupid reason."

"What makes you think it's stupid?"

"Because it's Ron."

"And me!"

Ginny shrugged, "A man is judged by the company he keeps."

They both attempted to look very serious, and then burst out laughing.

"So," Harry said, after they both finally calmed down, "did she come down yet?"

Ginny shook her head, "I wish I knew what to say to her."

Harry nodded.

"Ginny?" a voice asked from behind. Harry cringed. Sure enough, when they turned, it was Dean Thomas, looking at Ginny somewhat expectantly.

"Yeah?" she asked. Harry smiled. He liked how, even though Dean was Ginny's boyfriend, she did not get all gooey about him. She just sort of treated him the same way she did other people, not crumbling when he asked for her. Harry liked that about her, she wouldn't bow to or take shit from anyone, not even her boyfriend. Sometimes, he really wished there was less to like about Ginny Weasley.

"We were going to go see that band you liked. I got tickets, front row."

Harry tried to keep from scowling.

"Can't right now."

"Why not?"

"It's a girl thing. Hermione needs me."

Dean looked around, "I don't see her around."

"She's still hiding out, but she has to come out at some point, and she's going to need a friend."

Harry sighed, not believing he was going to do this, "If you want to go to the concert, I mean, I can be here for her too. I don't mind."

"There, problem solved." Dean said smiling. Harry's jaw tightened.

"It's more a girl thing, plus it's pretty big, she might need both of us."

"But, the concert-"

"Take Seamus or someone. No reason she should miss out, and you two have spent less time since we got together. I'm needed here."

Dean sighed, and then nodded.

Harry watched Dean walk off to find Seamus, and, despite himself, could not help but feel a little spark of triumph, which, when one analyzed the situation, made no sense at all.

* * *

When Hermione finally came downstairs, Harry and Ginny were still up waiting for her, in spite of the hour. That is not to say they were not tired. As a matter of fact, they were exhausted, but they had stayed nonetheless.

"Hey." Harry said cautiously.

"Hey" Hermione replied, faking a smile.

"So, I guess you heard then." Hermione said, noting the concern in his voice. Harry nodded, "Well, I suppose some things are becoming clearer."

"Meaning?" Ginny asked. Hermione flinched. She had not seen Ginny there before. While she was used to discussing Ron with Harry now, she had not admitted her heart to anybody else. She did trust Ginny, and she knew Ginny knew, but she still felt a little awkward.

"Ginny, could you maybe give us a minute." She asked, trying to sound polite as not to offend her friend.

Ginny smiled. She wanted to help, but helping meant giving the person what they needed. If Hermione needed to talk to Harry alone, well then, Ginny would just have to let her.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me." she said. Harry and Hermione watched her ascend the staircase. Once she was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Harry.

"I've come to a decision." Harry waited, "It won't be easy, but I need to do it." Hermione took a deep, nervous breath, "I think its time I talked to Ron, a real, proper, honest talk."

Harry's eyes widened, "You're planning-"

"I've given it a lot of thought, and if Ron is going to take … that step, well, he should have all the facts before he makes any decisions. Of course, in a way he already has made a decision in agreeing, but there is still time to change his mind, not that he would do anything he didn't want to, and if he does want to, well, then he's made his choice, hasn't he, but right now it's an uninformed choice, and maybe it won't matter, because if that's is what he wants, knowing won't change it, but I've been going over this in my mind, circling for hours, talking myself in and out, and it just does not seem I have any other options, once he takes that step with  _her_ , there'd be no turning back, and I don't want to risk that, or rather-" Harry cut her off with a great big hug. Hermione smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Harry. I needed that."

Harry smiled, "I'm really glad you're doing this. Its time you guys talked."

"Well, don't go cheering yet. I still might chicken out."

Just then, Ron walked in, "Well, now's your chance to see."

Ron saw her walking up to him. She looked nervous, but it did not take a lot to know why. Harry had no doubt already told her he knew, so now she was going to try and make peace.

"Hi." Ron turned to her, fuming. "Um, can we talk? In private?"

Ron shrugged as though he did not care, and started to head towards the boys' dormitory. Hermione followed. Once they were out of sight, Ginny motioned to Harry and the two followed after them. They stood outside the door to listen.

* * *

"So?" Ron said waiting.

Hermione was silent for a minute, "Um, this is, a little difficult, but, I want to tell you something, or rather, explain, something, about me, about how I feel."

"I already know."

Hermione stared at him, stunned, "You … you do?" Ron nodded, "How?"

"I heard you and Harry talking about your feelings earlier in the week. Who he fancies. Who you fancy. I heard. I got the point." Ron's voice was rough.

Hermione stared at him. She did not know what to say. Of all the reactions she had anticipated, this was not one, "Oh." She said, "Well, um, so, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Ron asked, angrily.

"Yes, or, feel, I guess. How do you feel about it?"

"Honestly? The entire thing makes me sick."

Hermione stepped back, as though she had been slapped, "It … it what?"

"You heard me. What, am I supposed to be jumping for joy about this? It is the most disgusting, perverted, nauseating thing I have ever heard."

"Well, you don't have to get so harsh about it." Hermione said. Here voice had a little bite, but the tears in her eyes were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"How am I supposed to be? What did you expect exactly? Did you think I'd be happy? Did you think I'd be thrilled? Honestly! Coming here to tell me, like that will make it all okay. What you feel, it's disgusting and retched, and I want nothing to do with it."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then fine then. Go on. Go enjoy you're 'special night' with your fairy pixie girlfriend!"

"You have no right to judge who I da-"

"I have every right! If that is the sort of girl you want. I always thought there was more to you than that … but I guess I was wrong. You are a cruel, superficial, ass! And I want nothing to do with you, ever again!"

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual." Ron said, plopping down on his bed.

Hermione pushed the door back, and stormed out.

* * *

Harry and Ginny stood there, stunned.

"I never thought-" Ginny started, but then Hermione burst through the doors. For a second, they worried she would be mad that they were eavesdropping, but she just ran into Harry's arms, the tears still streaming down her face.

Harry held her there, and Ginny pushed the doors open.

Ron saw her enter, "I'm not in the mood, Ginny."

She did not listen to him. She just walked straight up to him, and slapped him across the face.

"Wh?"

"You deserve a lot worse." She said, and then she stormed out as well.

 


	8. What They Discussed

Chapter Eight: What They Discussed

Harry held Hermione for a long time. Finally, she and Ginny headed up to bed. Harry wished he could go to, but knew he could not. He opened the door to his dormitory. Ron was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Never, in all their years of friendship, had Harry been madder at Ron.

For a few moments, he just stood there in silence. Then he headed for his bed. Ron looked over at him, a glare on his face. Harry could not believe it. After what he had just done to Hermione, what right did Ron have to judge anyone?

"What?" Harry asked angrily.

Ron made a humph sort of noise, and then turned on his side so that he face away from Harry.

"Ron?" Harry was trying to keep his anger in check, but it was proving difficult. Hermione had been right; he was being an ass, "Oi, Ron!" When Ron did not respond, Harry decided to throw his pillow at Ron's head.

"Oi, what's the big idea?"

"I want to talk to you." Harry said firmly.

"Well, you could've just asked."

"I did," Harry said, his resolve to be calm and logical crumbling, "twice."

"I didn't hear you." Ron said unconvincingly.

"You bloody well heard me!"

"Fine! Maybe I just don't want to talk then!"

"Well, you're going to, because this is important."

"What is?"

"We've got to talk about Hermione."

Ron looked at Harry like he was mental, "Not a chance. Sorry, but that's the one subject we can never talk about."

"Do you know how long she was crying after you talked to her?"

"I don't care, do I?" Ron said defiantly, though his face told a slightly different story.

"Well, you should. Even if you don't … well, if your feelings aren't what she'd like them to be, she's still your friend. And what you said was just cruel."

"Being her advocate now, are you? The great, brave, heroic Harry Potter protecting her from the cruel idiot. It's no wonder she …" Ron stopped. For some reason, he just could not bring himself to say it out loud.

"No wonder she what?"

"Nothing. Just go to bed all right. You want to be all rested up to take her to that party tomorrow."

Harry groaned, "You know, you could have come if you wanted. Hermione invited you, and if you hadn't botched it all up, that invitation might have still been there."

"Yeah, Hermione and me at the party. No way that could be awkward, could it?"

Harry didn't speak for a minute, "Look. I'm going to say something, and then I'm going to shut up for the night, so long as you let me get it out, right?"

"If it means you shut up after, sure, say your piece."

"You've really, truly, royally screwed up. Hermione is an amazing person. She's talented, and brave, smart, and about a million other things. If fact, I bet you could name them better than I could, because I think she means more to you than you're willing to admit. You have been a bloody idiot, and I don't get how one person can be so dumb as to hurt and push away pretty much everybody important to him in one conversation. But that's what you've done. Ginny and I both love you, but we have to take Hermione's side of this. Because she's right. Even if you knew what Hermione had to say, and even if that is how you feel about it, you did not have to tell her like that. All that'll do is hurt her and push her away, and I know you don't want that. In fact, I don't think you even meant what you told her. I haven't the slightest clue why you would pretend when you have a chance like that, but for some reason you chose to, and now you can only blame yourself. It's up to you to fix it now, and until you do, I don't think you'll be very happy with yourself or anybody around you. You  _have_  to fix this, Ron. You hear me? You have to make it right. Because Hermione did not deserve that. She deserves a lot better, and you know it. So let go of whatever stupid reason is holding you back, and do what you should have done the first time around." Harry took a deep breath, and then let it out, "Okay. That's it. I'm done."

Ron was silent. A few minutes passed, and then a few more. Finally Harry started to drift off to sleep. If he had drifted off a moment later, he would have missed Ron's response. It did not seem directed at him, exactly. In fact, while in was in answer, Harry doubted Ron had wanted him to hear it; Ron said it so quietly, Harry could only just make it out, but he heard it, and he spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what Ron had meant when he said, "Shouldn't matter if I treat her like she deserves now, she has you for that."

* * *

When Ron woke up, Harry had already left for breakfast. It figured. After last night, Ron had not expected Harry to want to talk to him. He knew Harry was right. Hermione was his friend, he had a girlfriend, and he had had no right to make her cry like that. However, the deed was done, and Ron was too proud and too stubborn to try and make amends now.

He met Lavender in the common room, and she seemed surprisingly giddy. As they walked down to the main hall, everybody kept looking at them knowingly. The girls giggled and looked away. The boys kept giving Ron thumbs up's and high-five's.

Lavender and him sat together for breakfast. Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Dean were all sitting together quite a ways away from him. Ginny shot him a couple glares, but other than that, they did not acknowledge him at all throughout the entire meal.

* * *

Harry hated that Dean was sitting next to Ginny. Since they were a couple, they sat together. And because of what happened last night, Ginny and Harry were both sitting near Hermione, trying to comfort and console. Ergo, Harry, Dean, and Ginny were all sitting together. One thing he noticed however was that they did not seem quite as physical with each other as they had at the beginning of the year. There were not public displays of affection. Not even a kiss on the cheek. They held hand, but only for part of the meal, and if not for that you might not have known they were a couple. Harry thought maybe they were having problems or growing apart, then scolded himself for getting excited over something that would cause Ginny pain. Besides, Ginny was still Ron's sister, and while he was not too happy with Ron right now, he was still his best friend. With everything going on with them, the last thing the friendship needed was that. It was hard not to daydream though.

* * *

That night, Ginny, Harry and Hermione spent time preparing for Slughorn's party while Ron used up all his energy pretending not to

care.

"I'm really sorry." Ginny said as Hermione helped her with her make-up. None of them had discussed what had happened with Hermione yet.

"Thanks."

"Ron's an ass. I've always thought so."

Hermione sighed, "I wish I could, but it's never that simple with affairs of the heart, is it?"

"No." Ginny said, looking down. They were quiet for a minute. "I think I have to breakup with Dean." Ginny said quietly.

"What? Why? Since when?"

"It's just," Ginny sighed, "I don't know, he's sweet, a real gentleman. He's interesting. I can tell he likes me a lot. And when it first started, I guess I did too. But now… I guess the spark has sort of … fizzled. I still think he makes a great friend and all that, but I don't daydream about him or find snogging him all that enjoyable. I mean, it's not repulsive or anything, but it's just not quite … right."

"Not quite right, or not quite … Harry?"

Ginny blushed, "No, I didn't mean … I mean, all right, it is a bit about him. Obviously. I always thought snogging him would feel…" she started to get a glazed look, and then shook her head, "but I don't even know what it would be like. I probably built it all up in my head. Harry … Harry was always a fantasy, and one I'll probably never completely give up on, but I want something real. What I have with Dean is not a fantasy, but it doesn't really feel real either."

Hermione had not really smiled since talking to Ron, but now she found herself grinning. So, Ginny and Dean were calling it quits, huh? She could not wait to see the look on Harry's face.

* * *

Ron was sitting on the bed reading a Quidditch magazine while Harry got ready for the party. The party he was taking Hermione to. Asshole. He hated him. No he didn't. Yes he did. His mind kept going back and forth like a pendulum. So they would go to the party. They would laugh, and talk, and joke, and dance, and maybe even snog a bit. He resisted the urge to vomit. After all, what did he care? He had a fun night planned he and Lavender were going to hang out and do something. He was not sure exactly what she had planned, but he assumed it involved cookies, presents, maybe some dancing, and definitely lots of snogging. Ron had never thought he would get tired of snogging, but Lavender was wearing him out big time. Sometimes, he thought she was a bit mental. He wanted to talk to Harry about it, but he couldn't. Not mister smug, putting on my fancy dress-robes over there by the closet. Not mister going to a great big fancy party. Not mister I need to look sharp for my big date with the most beautiful amazing girl in the world. Okay, Harry had never said she was beautiful, but he had said amazing. Plus, obviously Harry knew how beautiful Hermione was. How could you possibly miss it? She was the most beautiful girl out there, witch or muggle. If Ron could tell that, surely Harry could.

"So, big night huh?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "I guess."  _Nice of you to rub it in, mate._

"You nervous?"

"Why should _I_  be nervous?"

"Um, big night?" Harry answered, confused.

"Yeah, so." Ron was getting agitated.

"Just, um, don't take this to lightly, okay mate. This is a big decision, and once you make it, you can never go back.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I … you and Lavender."

"Oh that. It's not a big deal really."

"It is though. Why d'you think that everybody's been talking about it? I heard it.  _Not from you, clearly_ , but I did, and it's been going around. Some think it's sweet, some think you're awesome, and some think you're mental."

"Well, what d'you think then?"

"Honestly, I think you're mental, but it's you're decision. Just, you know, be sure. It's not something you can undo."

"What, going out with her? Yeah, I'm realizing that actually."

"No, I mean the other thing." Ron stared at him blankly, "What you two are doing tonight."

"You know what Lavender planned for tonight?"

"Well, yeah, the whole school does."

"Great, so she tells the whole school, but not me?"

"You don't … you mean … um, Ron, what do you think Lavender and you are supposed to do tonight?"

"Search me." Ron said with a shrug. Harry gaped at him, "What?"

""Ron, sit down. I think we need to have a talk."


	9. What He Said

 

Chapter Nine: What He Said

Harry was pacing back and forth. How do you tell your friend something like this?

"Spit it out mate. What's so important?"

"Ron, Lavender's been telling the school, or, well, her friends, who have told the school, basically, tonight, between you two is supposed to be … you know …  _the_  night."

"The night that what?" Ron asked, still confused.

Harry sat down next to Ron, and then stood up again, frustrated. He prayed Ron would catch on soon. Her really,  _r _e_ ally _did not want to have to say it.

"Ron, think, please, because I really don't want to spell this out for you." he sat down again, "Um, okay, let's say a couple has been together for a while, and they've snogged a lot, and then this night comes when they decide to … decide their ready to … that is …" he trailed off. He could not believe he, of all people, had to explain this to Ron.

"Okay, Bill's getting married to Fleur, right? And they're having this whole big wedding, and then they're going off together to stay somewhere. When they go away, and come to the bedroom, what do you suppose the first thing is that they plan to do?"

After a moment, realization spread across Ron's face. Harry sighed with relief; the worst was over.

"You … you can't be serious." Ron sputtered.

"I'm afraid I am. I would say it's just a rumor, but Ginny heard it from Parvati, and she's Lavender's best friend, so …"

"But, why? I mean, what on earth would make her think that I was ready to, that is, that I wanted to … with her, I mean, how did she even …?"

"Apparently, she asked you and you said yes."

"No I didn't. I never agreed to that."

"Are you sure? Not that I would have expected you to say yes, but it seems a rather odd thing to lie about."

Ron thought for a minute, "Well, I guess, I mean, maybe. Sometimes I zone out when she talks, you know? She tends to ramble on about a lot of pointless things"

Harry shook his head, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. How am I to know?" Ron said exasperated. Then, more calmly, he asked, "What would you do?"

"Me? You're kidding, right? I mean, romantically speaking I'm completely inept."

"Yeah, but-" there was a knock at the door.

"Everybody decent in there?" Ginny's melodious voice float through the door.

"Yeah, we're fine." Harry responded.

Ginny opened the door, and Harry gulped at the sight of her. She was wearing her hair down, and had obviously used one of those girly things to curl it. It cascaded down her back and over the front of her shoulders in beautiful red waves, interrupted briefly by a gold clip on the right side of her head. She wore a beautiful green dress that scooped down just a little at her chest. It was not enough to show anything, but any lower, and it would have. It was elegant, and Ginny looked positively breathtaking in it.

Harry wondered what Ginny thought of his outfit. It was a stupid thought of course; she had seen him in dress robes before. Still, a part of him wanted her to be as impressed with his appearance as he was with hers.

"Have either of you seen Dean? He was supposed to meet me in the common room ten minutes ago."

Harry shook his head, trying to restrain his jealousy.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked coldly, nodding in Ron's direction. He was sitting with his head in his hands muttering inaudibly to himself.

"Oh, that." Harry said, trying not to smile, because it really was not funny, but then again, "It's seems there has been an unexpected twist in the nights events. Ron apparently doesn't always pay attention when Lavender talks, and it seems he agreed to tonight's activity without realizing."

"You're saying he didn't know?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Well, he does now. And judging by his behavior, I reckon he's not exactly happy about it."

Ginny smirked, "Well serves him right, after what he's done. When Hermione hears-"

Ron's head shot up, "Either one of you tells Hermione, I'll murder you in your sleep."

Ginny laughs, "Good luck getting up to the girl's dormitory."

"You're supposed to be my sister!"

"Yes, but she's my friend, and it seems to me she deserves to know, after what you put her through."

"If I apologize to her, will you keep it under you're hat?"

Ginny thought for a minute, "I'll consider it."

Ron groaned.

"We really should get going." Harry said, turning to Ginny.

Ginny looked at the time, "I suppose we are running late. I'll do one last sweep to look for Dean. If I don't find him, I'll go stag. Either way, I'll see you there."

Harry nodded as Ginny and him headed off.

* * *

Ron stood in the threshold separating the entrance to the boys' dormitory's and the common room, watching Hermione descend the stairs. She was breathtaking, obviously. She was wearing a pale-pink dress; it was simple, but beautiful. She took Harry's arm and the two headed out. It was so painful to watch. But, Hermione did look happy, or at least, happier than she had when he had last seen her. Not that that was hard.

* * *

Once they were gone, Ron came into the common room and took as seat trying to focus on his magazine again. After a while, Ginny came back.

"Well, that's it then I suppose. If I weren't already planning to end things, this would probably do it … then again, I can understand wanting to avoid Slughorn whenever you can."

Ron was struck with an odd idea right about then, "Ginny?" he asked, sitting up straighter, "Seeing as how you're not bringing Dean, D'you think you could get me in?"

Ginny looked at him, "You want me to bring my brother?"

"Not as a date. You'd be doing me a favor, helping me get in."

"And why would I do you a favor when I am so obviously furious with you right now?"

"Because," Ron said sighing, "Look, I want to make things right with Hermione, all right?"

That made Ginny smile a bit, "What about Lavender?"

"Honestly? I'd prefer to not be here when she shows up."

"That's cruel and cowardly."

"So, is that a yes then?"

Ginny stood deliberating for what was probably the longest moment of Ron's life. Finally, she sighed and said, "Fine. But hurry up and get ready. I'm already late."

Ron nodded and rushed off to his bedroom. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

Harry was struck by how large Slughorn's office was, "Is it always this big?"

He whispered to Hermione who, unlike him, had been unable to avoid Slughorn's many get-togethers in here.

"Well, he usually uses a charm to make it a little larger, but he seems to have expanded it quite a bit tonight. I suppose it makes sense. Every member of Slug Club, plus their plus ones, teachers, servers, and famous guests. Plus, there may be dancing. He would need a larger place for all that."

"Dancing?" Harry asked with a groan.

Hermione smirked, "Relax, I won't make you dance. Of course, maybe Ginny will, after she ends things with Dean."

"She's ending-" Harry's question was cut off by a loud, "Harry, m'boy!" Hermione and Harry had barely been at the party a minute, but if figured Slughorn would already have zeroed in on him. Harry groaned inwardly, and Hermione repressed a giggle.  _Well, and least he was giving her something to laugh about._

"Well, you knew you couldn't avoid him tonight." She whispered, "Once you give him the chance to make a big deal about you the worst will be over." They both knew the worst would probably never be over as long as Harry was 'The Chosen One', but he smiled at Hermione gratefully. His head was spinning by what she had said. Had she just been pulling his leg, speculating, or had Ginny said something to her? Was it possible? Could they really be breaking up? He tried to clear his head and calm his as Slughorn dragged him, and, by association Hermione, along to meet a famous author he had once taught and the man's vampire friend.

The man, it seemed, wrote biographies, and was itching to write Harry's. Harry was more grateful than ever that Hermione was with him. She was one of the only people who knew how much he would hate to have a biography written about him.

"You're  _The_  Eldred Worple?" Hermione interrupted, feigning, awe, "The one who wrote that biography on Cornelius Fudge?" the man nodded, "Oh, I've always wanted to meet you. I am such a big fan. Why, you seemed to know what a bad job he was doing as minister before anyone else. I was wondering-"

Harry had no clue if that was true, or if Hermione had even read the biography, but he was grateful to her for the diversion. He quickly slid in another direction.

* * *

Hermione could not find Harry; she had planned to meet up with him once she ditched the biographer, but he was nowhere to be found. However, there had been some commotion with Malfoy trying to sneak in, and she suspected that Harry's disappearance might just be related.

As she scanned the room, her eyes fell on Ginny who had arrived late. She was not with Dean, so she either had not found him, or had already dumped him. She smiled, and waved. Ginny smiled back, and began to head over. Then, for some reason, she started heading in the opposite direction. Before Hermione could try to figure out why, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned, and there was Ron, all decked out in his dress robes. He looked good.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, so surprised she almost forgot that she was furious with him.

"I need to talk to you."

Hermione snorted, "If it's going to be anything like our last conversation, I'd just as soon pass, thanks."

She tried to walk around him, but he blocked her, "It's not. Look, I just wanted to … apologize."

He mumbled the last bit, but Hermione heard it. She crossed her arms over her chest, "All right then, you've got two minutes." Her voice was cold, but a small part of her could not help but feel hopeful. It was terrifying. Ron had already broken her heart once this week.

"I'm not really sure how to start."

"Then I don't know why I'm standing here."

"Hermione, look … I, I was just angry about … well, I don't know, that you two were keeping it a secret, talking about it behind my back. I was hurt, and I … I don't even really know why, completely. But, you're my friend, and I want you to be happy, so, if that's what you want, I won't judge you. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

Hermione was not sure how to react. In some ways, it was good. Ron did care for her; he wanted her to be happy. But in other ways, well, sometimes being just a friend was worse than nothing.

When she did not say anything, Ron figured he should keep talking, "You and Harry are both important to me. I guess I get it. There's a reason we're all friends with him. And you've known each other so long, and so well. You know him better than most, so it makes sense. I mean, there's no real reason we can't all stay mates. Of course, if you two don't want me around so much now, I guess I get that. I'll give you privacy."

Now she was extremely confused, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I-" Ron started, but they were interrupted as Harry came up behind them, "Hermione, you'll never believe …" he stopped, apparently noticing Ron's presence, "Ron. Hey. Um, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny got me in. She couldn't track down Dean."

Harry nodded, "And you two are talking … to each other?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron, it seems, mistook his confusion for jealousy, "Yeah, well, you shouldn't leave her off on her own if you're going to get so defensive. I was just going anyway."

"No!" Harry said, "I'm sorry if I interrupted. Talk. Please."

* * *

Harry headed over to the beverages. He was still thinking about what he had heard transpire between Snape and Malfoy in the classroom, but with everything that had happened between Ron and Hermione, he knew it had to wait. It would be just as big a deal tomorrow, and if there was any chance they could reconcile, it would make his life a hell of a lot easier.

"Hi Harry." Harry jumped. He turned to see Ginny standing next to him, "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"S'alright. I was just, er …"

"Watching the show." Ginny finished for him, pointing towards Ron and Hermione who were standing awkwardly, "In a way, I'm glad Dean flaked. Assuming Ron keeps his word and apologizes. I swear, they're both mental. Her less than him I suppose."

Harry nodded, "So, um, Dean flaked." He tried to make it sound casual. Ginny nodded "Oh."

She looked at him questioningly, "Why?"

"Nothing. I just … I heard you two were splitting or something. I thought maybe that was why he wasn't here."

Ginny chuckled, "Hermione should learn to keep her mouth shut. She's almost as bad as Ron."

"So … so it's true then?" He felt excitement bubbling inside him, but he tried to keep it out of his voice. He  _hated_  how many things he had had to keep out of his voice lately.

"Things haven't been great with us. I wasn't going to do it tonight though, because a Christmas party and all. It seemed a little harsh. I figured it would be easier just before we leave for the holidays. That way, we won't have to deal with seeing each other for a week. It should make the whole thing easier." Harry nodded.

The music changed, "Oh, I love this one." Ginny said, swaying a little. She looked so beautiful, standing there, swaying back and forth.

"Do you want to dance?" He heard himself ask it, and was completely unsure where it had come from. He was a terrible dancer. The Yule Ball had proved that. And he could not dance with Ginny. She was technically still with Dean. Plus Ron might see. And then there was the issue of how it was harder for him to remember he wasn't supposed to like her when she was close to him.

But she smiled at him and said, "Sure." And that settled it.

Harry led her out onto the dance floor, and tried his best to remember what he was doing. He was trying to maneuver his hands when Ginny burst out laughing.

"Hey!" he said, offended.

"Sorry. But you can relax, you know, it's me. I'm not going to judge you for putting your foot in the wrong place; I just want to have a good time."

"I've been known to step on toes."

"My feet are small, and I  _do_  know how to dance. Besides, it's not as though you're wearing shoes made of lead, is it?"

Harry laughed, "Sorry. I'm just-"

"Not very good at this. I know. You never have to worry about embarrassing yourself around me, Harry. I've already seen you at your worst and I still like you fine."

There was a warm feeling in Harry's stomach, and he felt his face flush a little. He hoped Ginny hadn't noticed.

"All right then."

Ginny leaned her head into Harry's chest and sway to the tune with him. It was perfect. Everything else, Voldemort, Malfoy, Snape, everything just slipped from his mind. He felt he could die right here, right now, and be perfectly happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron had been trying to recover from their interruption.

"So, um, what were you saying?"

"Just that I … um, well, I can't remember, exactly. I was trying to make things right with us."

Hermione sighed, "I don't blame for how you feel. That's not really your fault. I wish it were different, but …" she trailed off, "Why did you have to be so cruel about it though?"

"I was angry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just 'cause I was. Look, do you accept my apology, or not?"

Hermione looked at him, considering, "What exactly is it you're sorry for?"

"The way I acted, stuff I said, making you cry." Hermione flushed, "yeah, um, Harry told me about that," she was going to kill him, "I would never want to make you cry. That wasn't … I mean, maybe I did want to hurt you a little, since I was hurt, but …"

"Why thought? Why were you hurt?"

"I told you, I don't know! Maybe because you and him were going on behind my back."

"Well, I had to talk to somebody. It's not so easy you no. We don't all get our perfect relationships with flowery girls. Speaking of which, where is Lavender? I thought you two had  _Big Plans_  for tonight."

"Lord. Did everybody know about that?" Hermione shrugged, "Well, there was a break down in communication or something. I never meant to agree to it. In fact, I'm sort of getting … well, that is, I'm a little sick of her."

Hermione lit up for a second, but then she was back to normal, "So why don't you end things with her?"

"Because I've never done that before. I don't know how to do it."

"Well, you seemed to do a right good job with me." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ron asked, confused.

"Ah, Miss Granger." It was Worple, coming to talk some more to his 'Biggest Fan.' "I've been looking for you."

"Mr. Worple." She said, awkwardly. Ron started to skulk off to the corner, figuring his work was done, although he was thoroughly confused. When he and Hermione talked, he often got confused, so he figured he shouldn't read too much into it.

Hermione also made note of the oddness of the conversation. Something was off, she could sense it. She needed to talk to Ron again, but he had gone off somewhere, and Worple would not let her out of his sight.

* * *

The song seemed to end too soon. Harry thought Ginny seemed as loathed to let go of him as he was of her, but he knew it was probably wishful thinking. He didn't see her the rest of the night. Eventually he caught up with Hermione. He recounted what he had heard Snape and Malfoy saying, and she told him what Ron had said. They tried to enjoy the evening, but while they always enjoyed each other's company, both of their minds were clearly elsewhere. By the end of the night, the only thing they knew for sure was that some conversations needed to be had, and some decisions needed to be made. So, they made their way back to the dormitory, hoping they were prepared for whatever lay ahead.

 


End file.
